


Form blazing sword!

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, bbrae - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: A charity Halloween party,  and Beast Boy got to pick the costumes.
Kudos: 7





	Form blazing sword!

Raven looked over herself in the mirror. She felt ridiculous in the futuristic costume. It was white with black details. Somehow she felt exposed, which made no sense since more of her body was covered now then her normal uniform. Still even with the helmet she missed the security and familiarity of her cloak, and the concealment of her hood. 

She also wasn’t crazy about being one of the male characters. Yet this was better than Starfire’s idea of everyone going to the Halloween party as their favorite vegetable, and she was not about to spend the whole night as a giant carrot.

The party was going to a big charity event and the Titans decided to dress as a group, and somehow fate working against her they went with Beast Boy's idea. Voltron the Legendary Defender. It was a remake of some 80’s cartoon that was designed to sell toys to 7 year old’s cracked out on surgery cereal. She pulled off the helmet and put it aside, seriously considering slipping into another dimension for a few days. 

“Shiro!” was shouted though her door. “Quick we need to form Voltron!”

Raven dropped her head into her hands. 

“Come on there is a Robeast that needs it butt kicked!” Beast Boy exclaimed “Pew! Pew!”

Raven opened the door to see Beast Boy dressed as the green character what was her name…Pidge. He had a smile on his face so big it barley fit inside the helmet. 

“Rae you look great!”

“Isn’t your character a girl?”

“Well yea, but it’s cool sides you and Star are dressed as dudes so it’s no biggie” Beast Boy pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair. Somehow she knew that he had been wearing the costume all day in anticipation like a kid looking forward to Trick or Treating. 

“This is going to be great!” He exclaimed “I wish Cyborg had the time to build us actual lions! Hey you think we can convince him to do it for next year? We can keep the costumes.”

Raven turned to face him, Beast Boy in his excitement had rushed into the room and was sitting on her bed. “You are lucky that I am going to ware this tonight and **only** because it’s for charity. ” 

“Aw Rae don’t be like that, You make a hot Paladin.”

“No one could look ‘hot’ in this” she said gesturing to herself with her hands. 

“Tell that to Rob and Star” He said trying to suppress a laugh. "I caught 'Keith’ and 'Lance’ in the elevator 10 minutes ago. I think the people on the internet might be onto something" 

Raven really didn’t need that mental image. She was happy for Starfire and Robin but she had walked into to many rooms to find them…involved. She didn’t want to think about adding costumes to the mix. 

Beast Boy was now pretending to flying and imaginary spaceship making daring maneuvers, pulling her out of her thoughts. His excitement and just pure joy was hard to ignore. 

“I am going to go to this thing, let them take a few pictures then I am coming back here take a bath and got to bed” 

“Aw come on Rae don’t be like that. You have to stick around you are our fearless leader!” He jumped to his feet and forced he head back into the helmet. “This is going to be fun!”

“Dressing up in an insane outfit to let people gawk at me in a crowded room is not my idea of fun,” She said. 

Beast Boy stood up as straight as he could and walked over to her. He put his hand on Ravens shoulder and guided her back in front of the mirror so they could both see each other in the surface. 

“You’re not dressing up. Embrace the character” He said. “You are Shiro. Wise and disciplined. Touched by darkness but not controlled by it. You brought us all together, 5 very different people to help others and fight evil. Sound familiar?” 

“You really love this show don’t you?”

“It’s up there with tofu and mopeds.” He handed her the black helmet “All I am asking is that you give this a chance, if you really want to leave I will leave with you, we will make up an excuse we have to kick Mad Mods butt or something.”

“That’s not fair to you” she said quietly. 

“It’s a holiday I don’t want you to be alone, and Pidge is practically Shiro’s sidekick. I go where you go” He said with a salute.

“I will try” she relented. The fact that this meant so much to Beast Boy, that he was trying this hard she let him past her normal defenses. She slipped he helmet over her head completing the look. 

“Great because I want to dance with the sexy Paladin” he said quickly before he bounded out of the room. Leaving Raven with her reflection. And the idea of maybe holding onto the costume for a little bit. 

* * *

Teen Titans Prompt #52

Imagine the Titans wearing the Voltron: Legendary Defender space uniforms

from [@teentitansprompts](https://tmblr.co/mt8e0oeJ4FkcA-4tWbGXgFA) I wanted to do this one for a bit. Mostly out of a challenge. I didn’t want to do an AU, since we only have 13 episodes of the show to work with. There kick ass episodes but I wanted a little more series before I tired anything like that. (Btw if you are wondering about the Starfire/Robin, Kieth/Lance thing? I have been seeing that lot on my tumblr so enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/151334754334/form-blazing-sword Oct 4th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
